Tokyo Red
by Frontline
Summary: Jason has left the International Peace Conference and has open a Dojo in Tokyo, looking for some peace and a new direction in his life. His life is turned upside down when he finds a dead body that has been killed by something that is not human...
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'Alright,' Jason said. 'Listen up. We're going to finish up with some knife defence, so pay attention. Knives are one of the most dangerous situations that you can encounter on the street and things can go bad very quickly. Remember, the goal here is survival. If someone with a knife wants your wallet or your phone, give it to them. It's not worth your life.'

He paused for a moment, looking round at the assembled students.

'So, why do we train against knives? For two reasons. One, you need to be prepared. Two, it sharpens your skills because there's no room for error.'

Jason knelt down, picking up a rubber knife from the floor next to him and gesturing for one of his students to step forward.

'Tetsuya,' he said, handing him the knife. 'A common attack on the street is to stab towards the stomach or the ribs. Now, practice the feed.'

Tetsuya stepped forward, the knife stabbing towards Jason's ribs and he nodded.

'Good. Now, when he steps in, the first thing you need to do is get off-line, just like dealing with a punch. Back stance is better for this, as it gives you more distance and use a knife-hand or forearm block. Alright, let's practice that.'

Jason clapped his hands together and they broke up, each pair grabbing a knife from the bag against the wall and started to practice. Jason watched for a few seconds before moving around the group, offering corrections until he came to a dark-haired woman who had just had the knife graze her ribs.

'Slow down, Kumiyo.' He said. 'Don't be too eager. You need to wait for him to make his move or your going to get cut.'

'Right...,' she said and Jason nodded.

'Okay. Try it again,' he said, stepping back and turning to her partner. 'Hiro, focus on your target. You need to give your partner a good feed.'

'Alright,' Hiro said, stepping forward and lunging with the knife towards Kumiyo. She shifted backwards, her weight on her back leg, blocking his wrist with a knife-hand block.

'Good,' Jason said, turning to the rest of the students and raising his voice.

'Alright, everyone. That's enough for tonight. Put the knives away and line up...'

#################

After locking up, Jason left the Dojo and headed for a nearby park, getting there just as the sun was settling. At this hour, the park was nearly empty except for a couple of joggers and a dark-haired woman practising kickboxing under the shade of the trees. Finding a spot in the middle of the grass, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, before starting to run through his katas. As he worked through the sequences of blocks, punches and kicks that were as familiar as breathing, he felt his mind and body starting to relax.

'That's pretty impressive,' a voice said and Jason opened his eyes to see the dark-haired woman standing a few feet away. 'Is that Jujutsu?'

'Karate,' Jason replied. 'And you weren't so bad, yourself...'

'Yeah, I like to loosen up a bit before my shift starts...Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Mia...,' she began, just as her watch beeped.

'Damn. I've got to run. But, my shift finishes at 9:00 tomorrow if you want to meet for breakfast...'

'...okay.' Jason said and she grinned.

'Great. 6-4-1 Roppongi. I'll see you there...'

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and grabbed her bag, sprinting away across the park. Jason watched her go, with a smile spreading across his face.

 _I guess I've got a date..._

#################

'Ah. Jason-San. Welcome.'

'Good evening, Kotake-San.' Jason said as he stepped inside the restaurant and Kotake inclined his head in a bow.

'It is good to see you again. There's a table at the back for you...'

'Thank you,' Jason said, following him through the restaurant and taking his seat.

'What would you like? Sashimi? Ramen?'

'Ramen, I think...' Jason said and Kotake nodded, moving into the kitchen and starting to chop ingredients.

'Do you miss America, Jason-San?' He asked and Jason hesitated.

'...sometimes. I left some good friends back there...'

'Do you think you will ever go back?'

'...I don't know. When I left, I gave up something. If I go back, I'll just be reminded of what I've lost...'

'I understand...' Kotake said, bringing over his food. 'Enjoy your meal...'

'Thank you...' Jason said, picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat.

#################

Jason stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist as he made his way towards his bedroom, stopping to glance at the picture of him, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly that was sitting on the small table next to the bed.

 _Hi, guys_ , Jason thought, with a sad smile as he changed into bed, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

 _We were so young, then and we felt like we could do anything. Things just aren't that simple anymore..._

#################

Jason came down the stairs next morning, blearily rubbing at his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. Stifling a yawn, he made himself a cup of coffee, cradling the mug in both hands as he sat down at the kitchen table. Reaching out to turn on the radio, he took a sip of his coffee, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the newscaster starting speaking.

 _'...and, in other news, the body of an adult male has been found in the early hours of the morning. Tokyo Police are investigating and have made no comment other than that they consider the death to be suspicious...'_

Finishing his coffee, Jason glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 8:00.

 _Come on. You're going to be late..._

#################

'Morning,' Jason said, sitting down opposite Mia and hanging his leather jacket on the back of the chair. 'How are you?'

'...tired.' She said, with a smile. 'It's been a long night.'

'Yeah. You said you were going on shift. Are you a cop?' He asked and she shook her head.

'I'm a paramedic...' She said, with a shrug. 'It's a bitch at times, but I wouldn't do anything else. Anyway, what brings you to Japan?'

'It's a long story...' Jason said, with a sigh. 'Have you ever been part of something that was bigger than you...? Never mind, it's...complicated. But, it was time to move on and I've always wanted to visit Japan. Anyway, I'm just trying to keep busy. Less time to think, I guess...'

'I know how that can feel...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**

 **Author's note:**

 **The Martial Arts techniques detailed here are from my own experience studying Karate and Kung Fu over the last ten years. Self-defence, especially on the street is unpredictable and even the best of martial artists are wary of getting into a fight if there is another choice. If you want to learn, find an instructor in your area and train with them. Ego will get you killed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'As a martial artist, the most important thing is to avoid fighting whenever possible,' Jason said, folding his arms as he looked around at his students.

'We need to put aside any thoughts of ego or our need to prove how tough we are. It takes more courage to walk away from a fight than to start one. Alright, that's it for tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow...'

################

Jason had just finished locking up the dojo and was heading home when he heard a faint hiss coming from a nearby alley. He stopped, straining his ears and he heard it again. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the alley and followed it, pressing his back against the wall and peering around the corner. At the end of the alley, he could see something crouching in the shadows and there was a sharp smell that turned his stomach. Then, the figure looked up and he caught sight of a serrated head and spindly limbs as it scrambled over the fence and disappeared. Jason waited for a few seconds before stepping round the corner and looking down at what it had been crouching over, feeling his stomach churn.

Oh, God... He thought, as he pulled out his phone.

'Police, please. There's been a murder...'

################

'And this is where you found the body?' Detective Ishihara asked and Jason nodded.

'Yes...'

'And you didn't see anyone else around?'

'No.'

'...alright. That's all for now. We might have some questions for you later...'

He turned away and Jason glanced over his shoulder to where the paramedics were lifting a bodybag into their stretcher.

So much for a quiet evening...

################

Jason kicked the door of the apartment shut behind him and sat down on the sofa, pulling out his phone and punching up his speed dial. The phone rang a couple of times and then a grainy voice answered.

 _'...yeah? What do you want?'_

'Evening, Tanaka,' Jason said, with a grin. 'I need you to look something out for me...'

 _'C'mon, Jason, I'm busy here...'_

'Tokyo PD found a body this evening with his throat ripped out by what looked like teeth...'

 _'Alright. I'm interested...'_

'This thing is only about an hour old, so I doubt anyone else has it yet. I need to know if there have been any similar killings in the last few months or anyone reporting seeing something with long arms and claws...'

 _'...alright. I'll see what I can dig up. Meet me in an hour...'_

'It's nearly 10:00, Tanaka...'

 _'Information doesn't sleep. I'll see you there...' He said and Jason could almost hear his smirk as he hung up.'_

 _It's going to be a long night..._

################

Jason stepped into the cafe and looked around. At this time of night, it was mostly empty apart from a young couple by the counter and a man sitting at the back with a laptop on the table in front of him.

'Tanaka,' Jason said, making his way over and sitting down opposite him. 'Thanks for coming... Did you find anything?'

'Oh, yeah. Over the last few months, there have been at least five other killings with a similar MO and at least a dozen other sightings of "something dark and fast" around the city.'

'You're sure?'

'I'll pretend that I didn't hear that,' he said, turning the laptop round so that Jason could see the screen.

'This was taken by a CCTV camera outside a car park at 12:01 on June 13th...'

Jason peered at the screen, his eyes widening as he saw what Tanaka was referring to. In the bottom of the screen was the same creature that he had seen in the alley.

'That's it,' Jason said, standing up. 'Thanks, Tanaka. I've got to go...'

################

Jason watched with his arms folded as Haru ran along the low wall and leapt, her arms outstretched to catch the railing opposite and she vaulted over it, somersaulting down to land in a crouch in front of him.

'What do you think?' she asked, nervously chewing her lip and Jason caught a glimpse of the teenage girl that she usually hid behind her tough facade.

'Very impressive,' he said and her face broke into a grin.

'Thanks. I've been practising every day. Can we do some sparring...?'

'...not now. I need to ask you something...'

'What is it?'

'You and your friends know the city better than nearly everyone else. Is there anywhere that you're afraid to go or stay away from?'

'...yeah. There's some of the older tunnels on the east side around the old Roppongi-itchome station. They just feel...creepy, I guess...'

'Thanks,' Jason said. 'You've been a big help...'

'Are you going down there?' Haru asked. 'I can show you the way...'

'I think I can manage,' Jason said, with a grin. 'You stay here and keep practicing...'

'...alright.'

################

Jason's footsteps echoed off the walls as he climbed down from the platform and made his way along the tunnel, his flashlight shining on the tracks ahead of him.

I can see what she means. There is something about this place. I can't put my finger on it...

He continued down the tunnel, stopping when he heard footsteps and he spun round to see Haru standing behind him, her own flashlight in hand.

'What are you going here?' Jason hissed and she shrugged.

'I wanted to see what you were doing...'

'I'm just taking a look around. Now, go back and...'

His sentence was cut off by a harsh hiss and he spun round just as something lunged at him from the shadows. Instinct took over and he ducked, claws slashing over his head, his foot lashing out to drive the creature back with a snarl of pain.

'Get out of here!' Jason yelled, dropping into a fighting stance as the creature sprang back to it's feet and leapt again, claws slashing towards him. He caught it's arm and twisted, slamming it to the ground as a stab of pain tore through his side. As he staggered back, the creature came back to it's feet and disappeared into the shadows.

'Are you alright?' Haru asked.

'...I'm fine...' Jason said, gritting his teeth against the pain. 'Come on, we need to get out of here...'

################

Hurriedly, they made their way back down the tunnel and onto the platform. Now that the adrenaline was fading, the pain in Jason's side was getting worse. With an effort, he made his way to the steps and sat down, pulling up his shirt to see a deep gash across his ribs.

'Are you...okay?' Haru asked and Jason nodded, gritting his teeth.

'I'm fine...It's just a scratch...' he said, pulling out his phone and dialling Mia's number.

'Hi, it's me. Look, I know it's late, but I need a favour...'

################

'If you wanted to see me again, you could have just given me a call,' Mia said as she knelt next to him and Jason grinned.

'Very funny,' he said, gritting his teeth as she lifted his shirt.

'How did this happen?'

'Occupational hazard, I guess...' He said and her eyes narrowed.

'This isn't a joke. Do you know how many deaths I see from knife wounds in street fights every week...?'

'That isn't what happened...' Haru began and Jason turned towards her.

'Haru,' he said and she stopped, looking down at her feet.

'Is it serious?' Jason asked, turning back towards Mia and she shook her head.

'No. It's only a scratch, although your were bloody lucky. Any deeper and it would have perforated your intestines...'

'Is he going to be okay?' Haru asked and Mia glanced towards her.

'Yes, honey, he'll be fine. I just need to apply some antiseptic and put a dressing on it...'

'Alright...' Jason said, hissing as she sprayed antiseptic on it, wrapping the dressing tightly around him.

'...there. You need to keep it clean and as dry as possible. If the pain gets worse, I want you to get it looked it. Okay...?'

'You're the medic,' Jason said and she smiled.

'Damn right. Come on, let's get you home...'

'Alright...' Jason said, turning to Haru. 'Haru, I want you to go back to the others and stay put. Do you understand me?'

'...yes.'

'Good...'

################

'Here we are,' Mia said, helping Jason up the steps to his door. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'I'll be fine,' Jason said and she leant in to give him a quick kiss on the lip.

'...okay. Make sure you get some rest. If you feel up to it, I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow...'

'I think that's the least I owe you. I'll see you there...'

################

Mia was walking home when she heard a hiss behind her. Before she could react, something lunged at her from the shadows and she didn't even have time to scream...

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.

 **All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

Jason pushed aside his coffee, glancing again at his watch.

 _8:30..._

Hesitating for a second, Jason pulling out his phone, hesitating for a second before dialling Mia's number.

'Hi, this is Mia. I can't answer the phone at the minute, so please leave a message...'

 _Okay..._

Disconnecting the call, Jason dialled again, pressing the phone to his ear.

 _'What?'_

'Tanaka, it's me. I need you to trace a phone number for me...'

'Mia?' Jason called, as he approached his apartment. 'Mia, can you hear me...?'

 _Something's not right, here. If her phone is here, then why didn't I see her when I left this morning. And why didn't she show up...?'_

Jason felt his foot touch something and he looked down to see a Mia's phone lying on the sidewalk.

 _Dammit..._

Picking it up, Jason took his own phone and calling up his speed dial.

 _'I'm busy here, Jason. I'm not here to help set you up with your girlfriend...'_

'Listen,' Jason snapped, cutting him off. 'I think she's in trouble. I'm on my way round now. I need you to hack into security cameras on my street and see if you can find her...'

 _'...alright, alright. I'll see what I can do...'_

'What have you found?' Jason asked as he leant over Tanaka's shoulder.

'Give me a minute,' Tanaka said, his fingers flying over the keyboard and a grainy image appeared on the screen. 'Here she is leaving your apartment and then...'

What..?!

Jason leant closer to the screen as a shadow moved and Mia disappeared.

'What happened...?'

'You saw what I saw,' Tanaka said. 'One minute she was there, the next, she's gone...'

'...alright, alright. There was that shadow...'

'So...?'

'Are there any other cameras around...?'

'Yeah...'

'Okay. See if that shadow shows up anywhere else...'

Jason paced up and down while Tanaka flicked through the other cameras.

 _This is my fault. I should never have involved her..._

'I think I've got something,' Tanaka said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 'Look here...'

Jason leant over his shoulder again as Tanaka brought up another image.

'Here's your shadow again,' he said. 'About ten minutes later...'

'Isn't that...'

'Yeah. It's the same subway that you went to last night...'

'...okay. Thanks, Tanaka...'

'You're not going back down there...?'

'Mia's down there. I don't have a choice...'

Jason's footsteps echoed off the tunnel walls as he made his way through the subway, when there came a scream from ahead of him. Without thinking, he broke into a run, pounding along the tunnel.

'Jason!'

'Haru? What the hell are you doing here?'

'I was exploring,' she panted, her eyes wide and fearful. 'Then, I saw a shadow move...'

'Where?' Jason demanded and she pointed down the tunnel.

'Over there...'

'Can you show me?'

'...okay,' Haru said and Jason followed her down the tunnel towards an intersection.

'It was here. Look, what's going on?' she asked and Jason hesitated.

'...alright. You remember when I got attacked last night? Well, the...creature that did it has taken Mia. I think that's what you saw...'

'What are you going to do?'

'I've got to find her. Come on...'

'You want me to come with you...?'

'I don't want you wandering around down here with that thing on the loose...'

They followed the tunnel until Jason held out his hand, stopping Haru in her tracks.

'What?' she asked and Jason pointed ahead of them to where a dark shape was visible on the floor of the tunnel.

'It's Mia,' she said, starting forward and Jason grabbed her arm.

'Wait,' he said. 'Why did it just leave her there? Unless...'

His voice trailed off as there was a hiss and he looked up as the demon dropped from the ceiling.

'Move,' Jason yelled, dodging backwards and kicking out. His foot caught it in the chest, sending it tumbling backwards and he dropped into a fighting stance.

'Get to Mia!' Jason yelled and Haru nodded, darting past the demon and dropping to her knees next to Mia, shaking her shoulder.

'Come on, you've got to wake up...'

The demon sprang back to it's feet and lunged at Jason with it's claws extended. Jason dodged the blow, his fist crashing into it's jaw. With a hiss of pain, it slammed him to the floor, it's hands closing around his throat. Jason struggled, but it was too strong for him. Then, something struck the demon on the side of the head and it's grip slackened for a second. Seizing his opportunity, Jason planted his foot in it's stomach and threw it over his head. There was a sickening crunch, followed by a strangled scream and Jason rolled over to see that the demon was impaled on a metal spike that was protruding out of the ground. It gave another strangled shriek and lay still, it's arms dropping limply to it's sides. With a groan, Jason struggled to his feet, looking round to see Mia leaning against Haru, a bent metal bar gripped in one hand.

'Come on,' Jason said, with a grin. 'Let's get out of here...'

'What was that thing?' Mia asked as they emerged from the tunnels and Jason turned towards her.

'It...was a demon. A _youkai_...' he added, using the Japanese that Mia would understand.

' _Youkai_ are myths,' Mia started and Jason nodded.

'They are. But, where do you think those myths came from. This isn't the first time I've encountered something like this...'

'So...there might be more of these things...' Hard asked and Jason nodded.

'Yes...'

'Cool...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
